Juste amis Enfin
by Ailho
Summary: OS La guerre est finie, c'est les vacances... Au Terrier, l'amour se dévoile... HGRW et HPGW


**Note:** Première fic HP... Aucun perso à moi! Tout à JKR mais je la remercie d'avoir créer Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux et Madame Weasley... Et de me les laisser les utiliserà ma guise:D

¤¤¤

**Juste amis... Enfin...**

_Fin d'après-midi_

He : Déclares-toi !

Elles étaient au Terrier, c'était les vacances d'été, Hermione avait été chez ses meilleurs amis Ginny et Ron Weasley.

Gi : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu as un humour horripilant en ce moment dit-elle sarcastique.

He : C'est bon, je veux juste t'aider.

Gi : Excuse-moi je veux l'oublier, il sait très bien ce que je ressens pour lui, depuis que j'ai 10 ans, c'est comme ça.

He : Il pense que tu veux de lui car c'est le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, il pense que tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il n'est pas...

Gi : Mais c'est tout le contraire ! Il est gentil, doux, attentionné, marrant, sy...

He : Je le sais mais pas lui...

Mais Ginny n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase, les Weasley et Harry rentraient dans le Terrier. Ils étaient partis jouer dans leur faux terrain de Quiddittch dans le jardin. Fred et George poussaient des cris de ... jeunes filles.

Ro : Les mecs vous êtes lourds...

Fr : Ben nous vous remettons dans le contexte de Poudlard ! Dit-il en prenant une voix féminine.

Ge : Tu es trop beau Harry

Fr : Non, c'est Ron dit Fred en collant Ron.

Ro : Nous pouvons au moins prendre une douche tranquillement ?

Tout le monde rigola.

Fr : Je veux bien te brosser le dos Rony dit-il avec une voix haute faussement aigue rappelant celle de Parvati ou de Lavande.

Ro : Vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher quelques secondes puis Fred, si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour le dos, ce n'est pas à toi que je demanderais.

Harry et Ron s'aperçurent que les deux jeunes filles étaient dans le salon, ils se séparèrent des jumeaux qui partirent dans la cuisine tout en continuant à faire comme les fans de Harry et de Ron.

Gi : Allez dans votre chambre, ils ne vous embêteront plus.

Ha : C'est pas une mauvaise idée dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de la rouquine.

Ro : Je n'en peux plus de ces deux-là.

He : Ils ne font que refléter la triste réalité, tu es devenu célèbre.

Ro : Ben j'aurais bien voulu n'avoir que les bons côtés.

Ha : Car il y a de bons côtés ? dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny.

Ro : Oui, l'argent.

Un sourire apparu sur tous les visages. Depuis la chute et mort de Voldemort et de ses partisans, les choses dans le monde magique avaient changé... En bien.

Arthur Weasley était devenu le ministre de la Magie ce qui avait énormément contribué au bonheur de la famille Weasley. Tous leurs problèmes avaient disparu. Chacun des membres de la famille avait ses propres affaires, ses propres vêtements neufs, son espace personnel à lui. Ils le méritaient était la seule pensée d'Harry.

Ha : Je ne te dérange pas Rouquine ?

Gi : T'as une grosse et lourde tête en fait.

Il se releva subitement alors que Ginny éclata de rire.

He : Il n'y a que ce point qui est positif ?

Ro : Pour ma part oui.

Ha : Non, tu peux manger comme tu veux dans tous les endroits que tu veux...

Les filles baissèrent la tête par amusement alors qu'apparu sur le visage de Ron un sourire.

Ro : Tu marques un point.

Un silence tranquille s'installa, Hermione retourna à son livre, Ginny a ses pensées alors que les garçons commencèrent à s'assoupir jusqu'à ce que Hermione tourne sa page, Ron se leva subitement.

Ro : Je vais prendre une douche dit-il en entendant Fred et Georges transplanaient dans leur magasin.

Il se leva, suivi d'Harry. Ginny attendit qu'ils soient bien montés en haut pour regarder sa meilleure amie qui leva les yeux quand elle sentit le regard de la jeune rouquine.

He : Oui ?

Gi : Tu me demandes de me déclarer mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant.

He : C'est Ron !

Gi : Je sais qui tu aimes, alors pourquoi tu ne suis pas tes propres conseils ?

He : Je dois aller prendre un livre dit-elle en se levant vite pour que Ginny ne la bloque pas pour avoir la réponse.

Ginny se décida d'aller dans sa chambre, rien ne la retenait ici.

Ron était dans sa chambre, il venait d'enfiler son jean et était à la recherche d'un de ses tee-shirts, il regardait sa chambre, il y avait des parchemins sur un côté de son lit, des vêtements sur son bureau, des bonbons, son balai, des plumes partout... Tee-shirt ? Pas tee-shirt ? Tee-shirt ! Si sa mère le voyait sans, elle allait... Il commença à ranger quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Ro : Entrez !

He : Excuse moi

Ron se retourna, Hermione ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle le regardait avec stupéfaction.

La guerre l'avait changée, il était devenu imposant, il mesurait un bon mètre 75, le quidditch l'avait musclé à point, des poils roux commençaient à naître sur sa tablette de chocolat, ses yeux azurs contrastaient avec ces taches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux.

Ro : Tu voulais ?

He : Euh, tu aurais le bouquin que tu m'as demandé, celui pour que tu trouves...

Ro : Et bien, je ne sais plus où il est dit-il en regardant dans sa chambre.

Hermione sourit, bien que physiquement il ait grandi, elle avait aussi constaté sa maturité.

Il était devenu studieux, peut-être grâce à son rôle de préfet en chef, mais aussi beaucoup moins colérique, il ne se mettait plus autant en colère pour un rien, cela embêtait beaucoup Hermione car elle adorait le mettre en colère, cela le rendait mignon.

Mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, elle avait découvert un Ron sérieux, beaucoup plus sérieux qui ne lui demandait plus ses parchemins, juste des conseils pour trouver telle ou telle information... Qui avait aussi des mimiques quand il travaillait, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant, bien qu'il le soit naturellement.

Ro : Et bien, c'est que je ne sais plus où il est dit-il en allant vers son bureau et en prenant un tee-shirt et en commençant à le plier tant bien que mal.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et prit un tee-shirt elle aussi et commença à le plier.

Ro : Tu fais quoi ?

He : Je t'aide dit-elle en prenant un nouveau tee-shirt.

Ro : Je ne veux pas de ton aide dit-il en la regardant.

Hermione choquée : Pourquoi ?

Ro : Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que j'aie l'habitude de faire mon ménage d'une certaine façon et que...

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à plier ses vêtements, elle ne vit pas aussi que Ron s'était déplacé, et s'était mis derrière elle. Elle ne sentit pas les mains de Ron sur sa taille.

He : Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI ! Dit-elle en lui donnant des coups dans le dos car elle s'était retrouvée sur l'épaule de Ron.

Ro : Non, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter... dit-il en la lâchant sur son lit et en se reculant mais tomba sur elle quand elle le bloqua de ses jambes.

Elle le regarda, c'était peut-être le moment de lui dire mais elle fut pris de cours... Ron l'embrassait... Il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux et ses mains sur sa taille. Son rêve le plus fou se réalisait. Mais il se releva, elle le regarda en touchant ses lèvres.

Ro : Je ne voulais pas !

He : Mais mais...

Ro : Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû...

He : Regarde-moi, s'il te plait dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour qu'il se mette face à elle. Je vais sûrement regretter ça un jour mais je n'ai pas aimé que tu dises que tu regrettes ! J'ai aimé ton baiser Ron, pas que personne ne veut de moi mais parce que c'est toi Ron Weasley et que je veux que c'est toi pour un temps indéfini qui m'embrasse...

Ron prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa comme il venait de le faire, il y mettait tout son amour. Il la refit tomber sur le lit, il fit descendre les bretelles de sa robe blanche d'été et embrassa ses épaules.

Ro : J'ai tellement envie de toi souffla t-il rauquement dans son oreille.

Hermione amena son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa.

He : Fais moi l'amour Ron, s'il te plait.

Il se releva, retira son jean puis la fit asseoir, il lui caressa les cuisses pendant que ces lèvres découvraient son décolleté. Il lui retira sa robe, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Elle était magnifique.

Ro : Tu es superbe dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il la recoucha en se mettant sur elle. Une de ses mains parcoura son dos jusqu'à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer alors que l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Les mains de Ron, elles, parcouraient le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Ses lèvres étaient en train de jouer et de titiller ses seins et ses tétons qui se durcissaient. Hermione gémit. Il descendit ses lèvres sur son corps, s'amusait avec son nombril. Puis revint à son visage et l'embrassa tout en retirant sa dernière barrière et qu'elle lui retire son boxer.

Ro : Je t'aime Hermione dit-il en commençant à entrer en elle.

Elle grimaça alors qu'il embrassait son visage et caressait ses cheveux, il allait reculer quand elle lui scinda la taille avec ses jambes.

Ro : Mais...

He : Ca va passer dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il commença un va et vient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient ou mieux comme si ils attendaient ce moment depuis leur rencontre.

Ron glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps moites et arriva au bouton plaisir de la femme qu'il aimait.

Hermione gémit son nom en arrivant au point du non retour en même temps que Ron.

Il tomba sur elle et gémit son nom. Puis l'amena vers lui pour aller avec lui au pays des songes qui seraient peuplés de son nouveau couple avec Hermione.

Harry venait d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron mais vit qu'il était occupé à déshabiller Hermione et à lui faire des choses non catholiques… Alors il se décida d'aller embêter sa meilleure amie. Il était devant sa porte, il fallait frapper ou faire comme d'habitude…

Ha : Hey Rouquine dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Ginny.

Mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas, elle était occupée à danser, à se dandiner sur de la musique qui sortait d'une vieille boîte. Il la regarda.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu, en fait, mais n'avait jamais fait gaffe à elle, pas comme ça…

Elle avait changé depuis sa 10ème année, elle n'était plus une petite fille timide qui mettait un coude dans le beurre quand il apparaissait, mais maintenant elle était une jeune fille intelligente, drôle, presque une femme.

Elle portait un débardeur noir qui contrastait avec ses cheveux roux, sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus, puis un short en jean qui lui dévoilait ses longues jambes blanches. C'est sûr, il était définitivement amoureux d'elle.

Il se décida à la rejoindre dans sa danse. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner.

Gi : Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

Ha : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Gi : Mouais, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? dit-elle en éteignant la musique.

Ha : Je viens embêter ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas le droit ?

Gi : Bien sûr que si mais tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout, excuse-moi.

Ginny était devenue la meilleure amie d'Harry, depuis la mort du parrain de ce dernier. Elle était devenue la confidente de celui peu après l'enterrement de celui, c'est à elle qu'il s'était confié tout simplement pas que Ron et Hermione ne faisaient pas le poids mais elle était là et …

Ha : Tu danses bien !

Gi : Fous toi de moi, vas-y !

Ha : Mais je le pense…

Gi : Bien sûr dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui comme une féline.

Harry la regarda amusé.

Gi : Pourquoi êtes vous ici monsieur Potter ?

Ha : Car mes meilleurs amis sont en train de déclarer leur flamme ou plutôt en train d'assurer la descendance Weasley.

Gi : Non ?

Ha : Je t'assure quand je suis rentré, ils étaient sur le lits, le dos de Ron nu et Mione pas loin…

Gi : Tu es un mateur en plus d'un menteur dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur la taille d'Harry

Ha : Mais non, je voulais entrer dans la chambre ben pour je ne sais pas quoi et voilà… Mais que font tes mains sur mon corps finit-il dans un fou rire.

Ginny le chatouillait.

Gi : Je t'ai eu dit-elle en continuant et en essayant d'éviter les mains d'Harry qui commençait à la chatouiller.

Ha : Oh non dit-il en essayant de se redresser et de ne pas rire.

S'ensuit une bataille de chatouilles entre les deux amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe sur le lit et Ginny à califourchon sur lui. Les mains d'Harry étaient sur son ventre, son débardeur un peu retroussé.

Ha : Une vraie diablesse !

Gi : Non une lionne, je suis une lionne dit-elle en retirant les cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Harry la regarda comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il remonta sa main sur la cuisse de Ginny qui sentit l'intrusion et le regarda.

Il approcha son visage, elle ferma les yeux, il remontait sa main sur sa cuisse, il mit l'autre sur son visage, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce fut calme, doux jusqu'à ce que Ginny l'arrête.

Gi : Je crois que nous ne pouvons pas dit-elle en se levant, en remettant de l'ordre dans ses habits et en allant vers la fenêtre.

Ha : Tu ne veux pas de moi ? dit-il choqué par les paroles de Ginny.

Gi : Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas te donner ce que tu voudras.

Harry se leva et se mit derrière elle en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de la benjamine des Weasley.

Ha : Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?

Gi : Ce que font Hermione et Ron !

Ha : Non, d'abord, je veux passer du temps avec ma petite amie, si tu acceptes de l'être puis ça, on verra au moment voulu dit-il en embrassant les épaules de la rouquine.

Gi : Mais ...

Harry la mit face à lui.

Ha : Il n'y a pas de mais Ginny, c'est avec toi que je veux être, parce que tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, moqueuse, serviable, polie, socia...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car les lèvres de Ginny se mirent sur les siennes. Il ressemblait au premier jusqu'à ce qu'il demande l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit. Le baiser devint passionné, leurs langues se cherchaient, se mêlaient, dansaient, se chamaillaient.

Les mains de Ginny s'accrochèrent dans le cou du jeune brun alors que les siennes trouvèrent leur place sur la taille de sa première véritable petite amie.

_Le lendemain matin_

Mo : Que font les enfants ? Ils n'ont pas oublié que nous allons au Chemin de Traverse ? Je vais aller les lever dit Molly en partant dans les escaliers.

Elle fut surprise de voir la porte de Ginny et d'Hermione ouverte, elle entra.

Elle était choquée, sa petite fille dormait dans les bras d'Harry, ils avaient le sourire tout les deux et portaient encore leurs vêtements mais leurs mains étaient positionnées compromettantes sur le corps de l'autre.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers celle de son dernier garçon, elle entra sans frapper et poussa un petit cri quand elle vit les vêtements de Ron et d'Hermione à terre et qu'ils dormaient heureux dans le même lit.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

Mo : Ils sont amis... Enfin... dit-elle en redescendant dans les escaliers avec le souvenir de sa déclaration d'amour à Arthur en tête et un sourire sur son visage.

**Fin**

¤¤¤

Une petite review pour donner votre avis please!


End file.
